$\dfrac{8}{20} - \dfrac{3}{20} = {?}$
Answer: Subtract the numerators. $\dfrac{8}{20} - \dfrac{3}{20} = \dfrac{5}{20}$ Simplify. $\dfrac{5}{20} = \dfrac{1}{4}$